


How it ends

by Lattes_lipstick_literature



Series: One Shots to Love [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk in love, F/M, Falling In Love, Underage Drinking, lonely teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_lipstick_literature/pseuds/Lattes_lipstick_literature
Summary: This isn't a love story... until it is.Two lonely high school students, stuck in stasis while the world around them turns.
Relationships: Implied Archie Andrews/ Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: One Shots to Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	How it ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It's not about how it starts...but how it ends

Whatever it was started as a commiseration amongst non-friends.

For Jughead it was a disappointment of a love unrequited. Of thinking too much and letting a moment slip away. Now, he's the third wheel on a bike that belongs to his best friend and the only girl who has ever caught his attention.

For Veronica it was the sting of finally opening her eyes. A family whose touch turns everything to dust and the choice of hers to let the dream boy go. Now, she's stuck trying to find out where she belongs, while watching the new boy she let get away, be with another.

This isn't a love story... until it is.

Two lonely high school students, stuck in stasis while the world around them turns. 

It starts in a chocolate shoppe named Pops. They didn't mean to meet on this day, in fact whenever possible avoidance was the method most of the time but something stopped the Raven haired girl from walking straight passed the beanie wearing boy.

Maybe it was the forlorn look, the way his fingers hovered over the keys of his laptop but never typed. Maybe it was the fact that he actually looked up and acknowledged her, a head nod but still more than usual. 

Maybe it's because what she saw in his eyes was what she saw in the mirror everyday.

So she sat across from him, smiled at his scowl (forced but genuine), and proceeded to talk about mundane topics.

School work, food,  _ the freaking weather _ everything but the two people who they see almost every day. With each asinine topic she forced out of her mouth she watched with morbid curiosity as his shoulders relaxed, his face smoothed out, and he picked at her food. 

The tension and animosity that always hung over them like a blanket slowly disappeared until something almost like companionship remained. 

Of course, this brief truce didn't last because the red-haired vixen (devil in both their minds) intruded and having the power to provoke insecurities and instil awkwardness she smiled a smile that spoke that she just ate her canaries.

She was gone before a fry could even make it to Jughead's mouth. 

Silence premeded the booth the two dark haired teens sat in. Veronica, not really sure why, had a feeling that this should not end. That if she walked away now she maybe would regret it. 

A mention of an empty home (it always seemed like it was nowadays) and an unlocked liquor cabinet enticed Jughead enough to follow her home. The drive was silent, and just a little shy of companionable, which suited them both just fine. It was awkward seeing Jughead in her home, a stark contrast to the pristine nature of the pembrook, judging by the way Jughead was side eyeing everything she knew he felt that awkwardness too. Veronica thought it important to skip the pleasantries and make with the alcohol. 

They settled on a bottle of wine at first, Veronica was no amatur when it came to the bite of alcohol but Jughead was so it was a safe bet. They didn’t really talk during the first glass of wine, when the second had been poured Jughead broke the silence remarking on the taste of the wine in a way only a writer could. Veronica listened, despite not being drunk she felt lightheaded with his words. Alcohol was the subject broached by both dark-haired teens, which led Veronica to pour a shot of each different liquor she had available prompting Jughead to continue his lyrical poetry on each.

The drunker he became the more his words seemed to take on an affectionate note, and Veronica felt as if he was reading a love letter. She hung onto every word wishing he would write these words down and give them to her, so she could read them whenever she felt lonely, but she felt too heavy to move. As she let his words wash over her, she moved closer without realizing. It wasn’t until he was commenting on the burn and warmth of the vodka hitting his stomach as it flowed down his throat that she realized she was maybe a breath away.

He stopped talking and a heavy silence hung over the two. Veronica’s dark brown eyes focused on Jughead’s own, she had never noticed his eyes were green and watched with rapt fascination as the pupil overrode the color. She wondered how her eyes looked at him, and wanted to hear him describe them in detail.

Who moved first is a mystery, but lips met. At first it was tentative, a wisp of lips brushing against each other, more pressure was applied, a mouth opens and tongues gently caressed. Soon, it erupted into an inferno, heat blossomed between them, unable to be abated. Lips drifted down, over jaws, down the length of necks, a tongue over a collarbone. 

Hands plucked at buttons and zippers. Shoes were discarded as the two made their way from the couch to Veronica’s bedroom. They tripped once, which resulted in a girlish giggle from Veronica, one she doesn’t ever remember herself making in her life. Jughead’s laugh was boisterous and carefree, any insecurities the two would have had disappeared in a cluster of teenage freedom. 

  
  
  


Waking up the next morning was more than a little awkward. Headaches were there all around and neither of them knew what to say. Instead Veronica offered Jughead some water, aspirin, and his boxers, a silk robe wrapped around her body. He helped clean the mess they created, and when she thought he was going to leave, he stayed instead.

They talked this time, truthfully and in-depth. Feelings ones they would have never shared before were. Veronica found out all about Jughead, including his hidden feelings for her blonde BFF and even his real name. Jughead found out about Veronica’s family, and how the pearls around her neck wasn’t a symbol of status but a chained collar. 

They talked for a long time, moving on from water to coffee, ordering breakfast croissants and Jughead showing Veronica the proper way to eat them, by shoving the whole thing in her mouth. Heading back to Pops they both shared smiles when their hands casually bumped and they didn’t bother moving away. At Pops, they ran into the light side of their quartet, even sat across from them. Smiles in place and not a dark thought inside. For Veronica, she felt lighter and freer. For Jughead, he felt at peace and understood there amongst his friends. Neither of the teens knew what was transpiring between them at time, it wasn’t until Jughead knelt on one knee many years later surrounded by friends and family did they realize exactly what it was. 

It started off as two non friends in a chocolate shoppe, How it ended was two people somehow in love. 


End file.
